Fuente de calor
by stellarlies
Summary: Snake está acostumbrado a las noches frías, aunque desde que está en el circo, sabe lo bien que se siente estar cálido. Después de todo, las serpientes necesitan un agente externo para regular su temperatura. Y ultimamente, ese agente externo es Dagger. Su sola presencia hace que su cuerpo se acalore en cuestión de segundos. Snake/Dagger. Lemon. Especial de San Valentín.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji no me pertence, sino a Yana Toboso y asociados. Aunque ella hizo unos sketches con Sullivan y Lizzy y eso, eso es lo único que necesito para ser feliz hoy.

**Advertencias:** Snake/Dagger. Yaoi, lemon. Serpientes por todas partes. Tentacle rape? (lol).

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Fuente de calor.**

-.-

* * *

-.-

**¿Me darías calor esta noche?**

-.-

Snake estaba acostumbrado al frío y a la necesidad. Su cuerpo, una extraña amalgama de serpiente y humano, regulaba su temperatura de una manera más reptil que humana, y por eso necesitaba la luz del sol y lugares donde hubiera calor. Cosa que no era tan fácil de conseguir en un lugar como Inglaterra. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, su cuerpo (y por consiguiente, el de sus serpientes) había sobrevivido al las noches frías, a duras penas, pero lo habían hecho.

Cosas como esas habían dejado de preocuparle cuando se unió al circo del Arca de Noé. Porque el calor que sentía allí, tanto del que provenía de tener una cama y un lugar donde sus serpientes y él podían morar, así como el calor proveniente de las amables sonrisas del resto de los circenses, era más que suficiente para hacer que sus noches fueran cálidas y seguras. Así estuvieran en medio invierno londinense, y alguna de sus serpientes no pudiera sobrevivir la estación.

Sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo acá, había empezado a sentir más calor de lo habitual. Calor, necesidad. No sabía lo que era, pero cada vez que hablaba con él una oleada de calor recorría su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, haciendo que quisiera alejarse para dejar de sentir tanto calor... Pero no es como si realmente quisiera alejarse de Dagger.

El joven siempre había sido amable con él. Muchas veces se quedaba hablándole, aunque a veces parecía encontrarse fastidiado de que solo hablara a través de sus serpientes—. No tengo problemas con eso, Snake, pero ¿podrías decirle a esa serpiente que deje de tratar de meterse por allí?

Generalmente lo decía con una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza, y Snake volvía a sentir esa sensación extraña en el pecho. Por mucho tiempo pensó que era algo malo, pero luego se confundía, porque cuando trataba de alejarse, se daba cuenta que lo único que realmente quería era estar cerca de él. Emily insistía a cada momento en estar cerca, más cerca, y aunque Snake tratara de convencerse de que solo quería complacer a su serpiente, la verdad es que a él también le gustaba estar cerca del otro muchacho.

Por eso cuando Dagger se le acercó corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, saludándole con la mano, Snake sintió un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago, mientras su corazón latía mil por hora. Las serpientes empezaban a susurrarle cosas burlonas y eso solo hacía que su bochorno aumentara cada vez más.

— Oye, Snake, ¿Qué tal? Pero ya sabes, sin incluir a tus serpientes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, dice Wordsmith.

— ¡A eso!—respondió Dagger con una sonrisa divertida. Le miró fijamente por un momento y mordió su labio para decir:

— No te acerques a Beast y a Doll por los momentos. Mucho drama de cosas de mujeres—susurró en confidencia colocando la mano al lado de su boca.

Snake arqueó una ceja, hasta que Emily subió a su oreja y le susurró algo.

— Con razón. Había notado un olor extraño en esa niña últimamente, dice Emily—susurró Snake.

Dagger se echó a reír mientras se acercaba al otro joven y le daba un leve empujón en el hombro.

— Venga, Snake, dime la verdad, ¿realmente puedes entender a las serpientes o solo finges para lucir interesante?

—Por supuesto que nos entiende, dice Wilde. ¿Crees que somos interesantes? dice Emily—. Snake terminó con un pequeño sonrojo que Dagger notó con sorpresa.

— No sé... es que... bueno, supongo que hay veces que me gustaría simplemente escuchar lo que _tú_ piensas.— Empezó a reír nerviosamente agarrándose la parte posterior cuello.

Las serpientes empezaron a sisear con locura, pero Snake estaba muy avergonzado como para responder algo. Habló con sus serpientes en privado para que se calmaran un poco.

Dagger arqueó una ceja, mientras su sonrisa se arqueaba hacia un lado. Una de las serpientes bajó y se enredó en su pie; Dagger sintiendo un nudo en la garganta le gritó a Snake horrorizado.

—Tranquilo, no te hará nada, dice Oscar. Solo desea saber porque le gustas tanto a Emily y a Snake...—El joven domador de serpientes abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de lo que había traducido, y terminó con un tímido—... dice Bronte...

Dagger sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y girando su cuello hacia otra direción exclamó:

—. Quieres decir... ¿Ninguna de las serpientes me morderá o me atacará si tu se los ordenas?

Snake tragó saliva y musitó, de las muchas respuestas que le susurraban sus serpientes:

— Todos obedecemos lo que nos diga Snake, él es bueno con nosotras, dice Emily.

El joven lanzador de cuchillos se agachó y agarró suavemente a la serpiente en sus manos.

— Entonces... ¿ya esta linda serpiente descrubrió porque "Emily"... y tú...—. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con coquetería. —Según "Bronte" al menos, me encuentran agradable?

La serpiente se enredó en su brazo y empezó un parsimonioso camino subiendo por su brazo. El joven temblaba de miedo... y algo de calor. Se sentía excitado, la piel escamosa de la serpiente subiendo por la suya... Nunca podría haber imaginado que esa clase de situación haría que su cuerpo entero vibrara. La piel de la serpiente se volvía tibia debido a su calor corporal, y sentirlo surcar por su piel le hacía agua la boca. Esos toques se sentían como un juego previo, era como un preludio a los toques que el hombre frente a él podría otorgarle, poniendo todo su cuerpo en un estado de anticipación. Sus ojos pesaban, su respiración se entrecortaba, y observar los tímidos e inseguros ojos de Snake reuir de su mirada no le ayudaba a su estado en lo más mínimo.

La serpiente llegó a su oreja, donde siseó suavemente haciendo que Dagger temblara.

— Solo he podido descubrir que eres suave y hueles a... hueles a sudor y a dulces... aunque creo que eso es suficiente... dice Keats—musitó indescriptiblemente avergonzado. El joven seguía sin ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por el lanzador de cuchillas, solo sabía que si no se acercaba más a él, se ahogaría.

La respiración de Dagger se cortó en el momento en que Snake se colocó muy cerca de él para agarrar su serpiente y hacerla enredar por su brazo derecho. Pero Keats no quería devolverse, se ajustó en el cuello de Dagger y se negó a volver. Todas las serpientes empezaron a sisear con fuerza y Snake se quedó anonadado, nunca jamás en la historia de los jamases sus serpientes había rechazado su toque. Dagger se asustó un poco. Sabía que Snake le había dicho que no lo lastimarían, pero no pudo evitar exaltarse y llevar la mano a su cuello para sacarse a Keat de encima.

Snake llevó su mano a su cuello, tratando de sacar a la serpiente, y sus manos se encontraron. Se sorprendieron y sus cuerpos se paralizaron, se miraron mutuamente anonadados y Keats aprovecho para desenredarse del cuello de Dagger y entrelazar ambas manos con su cuerpo.

— ¡Keat, deja de hacer eso, ¿no ves que nos averguenzas?!, dice Emily.

— Al menos ya no está en mi cuello, estaba asustado.—dijo riendo nerviosamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y Dagger tuvo que tragar saliva porque su garganta se secó de repente. Todo se volvió serio de repente, los párpados de ambos pesaban y Dagger empezó a mover de un lado a otra la muñeca, jugueteando con sus manos, mientras su mirada expedía coquetería mientras se acercaba lentamente y al fin Snake pudo descubrir que era lo que sentía por el otro.

_Ahh... es deseo._

Su mano izquierda se sujetó con la derecha del otro, y las manos enredadas se las arreglaron para sujetarse. Ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante y sus labios se unieron suavemente, acariciandose mutuamente, liberando pequeños sonidos que solo podían ser jadeos y suspiros.

Dagger se acercó a él, juntando sus cuerpos completamente, profundizando el beso, sintiendo su cuerpo agitarse al sentir a la serpiente apretar justo arriba de su pulso.

Gimoteó en los labios del otro al sentir a Emily introducirse bajo su camisa y recorrerle el abdomen, el torso. Incrementó el ritmo, las manos enredadas por Keats cayeron a un lado y soltó la mano izquierda de Snake para llevarle a su nuca y acercarle aun más.

Snake colocó su mano en la cadera del otro uniéndose con el lo más posible. Su mano también se introdujo bajo su camiseta, y Oscar y Wilde se las arreglaron para introducirse también bajo la camisa de Dagger a perseguir a Emily ya que estaban celosos.

Era demasiado. Dagger sentía sus piernas como gelatina; se sujetó más fuerte de su acompañante. Todo era simplemente demasiado, la lengua viperina de Snake que lo estaba llevando a la locura con esos movimientos suaves y apasionados, esa saliva cálida que se escurría por las comisuras de su boca, la textura del cabello del otro, la mano en su cadera, la presión en su pelvis que lo hacía chocar una y otra vez allí en busca de esa deliciosa presión, las serpientes jugueteando por todos lados de su sensible cuerpo, la mano de Snake entrelazada con la suya... todo su cuerpo vibraba de placer y por eso tuvo que separarse un momento para conseguir aire.

— Oye.. no... ahh—. Le estaba costando articular palabras. Las serpientes seguián en él, rozándole, encontrando puntos sensibles, y a Emily le gustaba estar en la parte del abdomen y eso hizo que de repente Dagger moviera su cuello de un lado a otro y boqueara por aire, sintiendo un latigazo de placer en la espalda. Bajo su mano de la nuca de Snake al hombro, apoyando su frente en su pecho y suspiró.

— Oye.. ehh... alguien aquí podría vernos.—gimoteó un poco al sentir a Oscar bajando por su hombro para quitar a Emily de su pecho. Se inclinó hacia arriba y lamió las escamas del cuello de Snake—. ¿Quisieras ir a mi cuarto más tarde? Está al lado del tuyo...

Snake jadeó y asintió rapidamente. Les ordenó a las serpientes volver y Dagger gimió por la perdida. Estaba hecho un desastre, las piernas le temblaban, el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle, su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas coloradas y sus cabellos más desordenados que de costumbre. Sin embargo, se levantó sobre si mismo y suspiró hondamente, recuperandose rápidamente, aunque su respiración seguía algo agitada. Se separó de Snake, se arregló las ropas desordenadas y se dirigió a su habitación.

— ¿Podemos ir nosotras también?, dice Bronte.

Dagger se volteó levemente y otorgándole un guiño coqueto que le hizo estremecer expresó:

— Por supuesto. Sin ustedes no sería la mitad de divertido.

La mayoría de las serpientes estaban ansiosas y empezaron a sisear emocionadas. Los demás, que no se encontraban muy interesados en el otro joven, simplemente decidieron sentirse feliz por Snake.

Y el propio Snake.. bueno, él solo estaba feliz de que alguien pudiera darle calor a él y a sus reptiles esa noche, porque estas, sobre todo en esa fecha del año, pueden ser muy frías para los reptiles.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/a: Sé que a Dagger no le gustan las serpientes. Pero es mi fic y lo usaré así, porque así es sepsi.

En fin, cualquier comentario será apreciado. ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

-.-

**Por supuesto. **

-.-

Luego de haber arreglado el encuentro con Snake, el corazón de Dagger no había parado de latir como loco. Se quitó el maquillaje de la cara con algo de reticencia. A decir verdad, le gustaba como se veía su cara de esa manera, pero probablemente… Bueno, probablemente sudarían, y Dagger no quería provocar un desastre de pintura. Se dejó la ropa del circo encima, porque de todas maneras, lo que iban a hacer no necesitaba ropa. Se sentó en la cama con nerviosismo, para luego acostarse en ella. Su pie se batía sin su consentimiento y sentía una sensación extraña arremolinarse en su estómago. Dentro de poco tiempo pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien en las afueras de su carpa.

Se sentó en la cama emocionado y escuchó el inconfundible "¿Puedo pasar? Dice Keats" que pertenecía al otro circense.

Snake también estaba nervioso. Sus serpientes se movían para todos lados y su respiración se entrecortaba de los nervios. Por unos breves momentos pensó en no ir a la tienda del joven, pero deseaba seguir experimentando esas sensaciones que había sentido, y no deseaba hacerlo con más nadie que con él.

Dagger se levantó con ánimo y se acercó al chico para enredar sus brazos en su cuello.

-Hey, Snake…- besó sus labios con suavidad, saboreando el momento con delicadeza. Enredando sus manos en los cabellos del otro.

A Snake le temblaban las manos de la expectativa pero aun así agarró al otro por la cintura y lo acercó más a sí, ambos suspirando.

-Ven…-Dagger tomó sus manos suavemente, llevandolo con delicadeza a su cama, mientras reía un poco, más que nada de los nervios. Sentó a Snake en su cama y se sentó a su lado. Llevó sus labios a su cuello, repartiendo besos por toda la piel que encontraba. Podía sentir a las serpientes siseando a través de la ropa.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Snake-dijo entre besos y lamidas.

El domador de serpientes sintió calor exparciserle por todo el cuerpo. Nervioso, llevó sus manos al cuello del otro joven y unió sus labios en un beso.

Dagger gimió cuando su lengua entró en contacto con la de Snake. Tenía la lengua bifurcada, lo que le otorgaba un placer especial al beso. Era un beso torpe e improvisado, pero dulce y juguetón, y ambos se derretían contra el otro. Dagger lo agarró por la espalda y lo presionó contra sí. Sus manos viajaban por cuanto territorio podían, una de ellas aterrizó en el muslo de Snake y empezó a masajearlo con suavidad. Las manos de Snake, más tímidas, acariciaban su cabello y sus mejillas. Separándose con un gemido, mientras ambas respiraciones luchaban por tranquilizarse, Snake dijo:

-Te ves mejor sin maquillaje, dice Emily. Más natural, dice Keats.

Dagger se sonrojó, y a Snake le pareció tierno ver al chico con un sonrojo de verdad, no el que el maquillaje aparentaba tan grotescamente. Dagger se mordió los labios y con una sonrisa acostó a Snake sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él.

-Eres tan tierno, Snake-. Sus manos quitando las prendas superiores del otro. Algunas serpientes empezaron a subir por sus piernas, por sus caderas, lo que ocasionaba un cosquilleo en Dagger. Se quitó la camisa rápidamente, las manos de Snake viajando por su abdomen, con un sonrojo en aumento en su cara.

Al verse liberado de la prenda se inclinó para besar al otro, Emily subiendo por su pecho y viajando por su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas. Alineó las caderas sobre el joven y presionó su entrepierna contra la de él. Snake soltó un gruñido. Dagger volvió a reir, por la serpiente aunque también porque las reacciones de Snake le parecía dulces, y se presionó con más fuerza, sintiéndo ese delicioso placer recorrerle la espalda. Deseaba deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos, para esee momento solo estorbar, pero cuando se fue a incorporar, solo se escuchó un crujido y lo siguiente que Snake supo fue que el otro circense estaba en el piso.

Se levantó con rapidez y ayudó al chico a pararse, Emily subiendo a acariciar su cara como consuelo. Dagger trataba de levantarse solo pero dejo que el otro chico lo ayudara, y al sentarse en la cama llevó las manos a la prótesis.

-¿Estás bien? pregunta Bronte.

-Sí… no te preocupes. Pero disculpa por matar el momento-rió con nerviosismo y le dió un beso en la mejilla- … Ha estado rara últimamente. Suele ser fuerte, ya debe tener mucho tiempo-. La retiró de su pierna y al colocarla en el piso se volteó, y expresó:

\- Pero eso no importa ¿verdad?- se acostó en la cama apoyándose en los codos para verle la cara al otro. Enredó su pierna en la cintura de Snake, quién instintivamente se acomodaba entre él.

\- Solo espero que estés bien, dice Keats-. Snake acarició su pierna incompleta, y colocó su manó en su cadera.

Dagger sonrió, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del domador de serpientes. Snake colocó su cuerpo sobre Dagger, las serpientes tratando de tocar toda la piel del joven que podían. Empezó a jadear suavemente, y Snake posó sus labios contra los suyos. Los labios del otro le gustaban. Eran suaves y cálidos, tiernos, invitantes. Su saliva era cálida y adictiva, hacía suspirar a Snake. Entre jadeos Dagger llevó sus manos a los pantalones del otro tratando de quitarselos. Snake se dio cuenta de ello y se incorporó para hacer el trabajo el mismo.

Dagger lo miraba con lujuria en sus ojos, quería tenerlo más cerca de sí, contra sí, sentir cada milimetro de su piel, ser tocado por el otro. Mordió su labio mientras veía al otro llevar sus manos hacia él y quitarle el pantalón con nerviosismo. Era tan lindo.

Tuvo que contener un gemido. Las serpientes hacían las suyas sobre sí, y en ese momento su cuerpo estaba muy sensible. Ver a Snake frente a sí producía eso. Había varias en su pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones, y sentirlas por su cuello le estaba haciendo ver borroso. Era tan peligroso el tener a tantas serpientes sobre sí. Se sentía tan mal por encontrarse tan excitado por ello, pero no lo suficientemente mal como para detenerse. Había una jugueteando desde hace rato en sus caderas, pero no se atrevía a bajar hasta su pene, cosa buena, porque quería durar cierto tiempo.

Snake posó su mirada sobre el chico, ya desnudo. Era una imagen tan apetecible, ver al objeto de sus confusiones retozar bajo sí por el efecto de sus serpientes. Sintió un calor bajar desde su cuello, y atacó ferozmente los labios del otro joven.

Así está mejor, no pudo evitar pensar Dagger. Snake era dominante, casi animalistico. Dagger se derretía bajo él. El hombre sobre sí mordió sus labios, con ferocidad, pero tratando de no lastirmarlo, mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones. Las serpientes que estaban allí se disperzaron, unas cuantas fueron a jugar a su abdomen, y ese era un punto algo sensible para él, por lo que gimió particularmente alto.

Snake adoraba esos gemidos. Necesitaba seguir escuchándolos, Dagger sonaba tan dulce cuando su boca hacía esos sonidos. Sí, necesitaba seguir, y hacer que Dagger hiciera más de esos sonidos. Su boca se dirigió al cuello del otro, su lengua lamiendo cuanta piel podía, su nariz restregándose contra su piel de manera cariñosa.

La lengua de Snake daba cosquillas, es tal y como la de una serpiente, pensaba Dagger. Eso envíaba aun más sangre a su entrepierna que estaba realmente necesitada en ese momento. Su manos que se encontraban en ese momento inmóviles por el placer a cada lado de él, decidieron ponerse al ataque. Con una mano sobre las caderas de Snake hizo que sus entrepiernas chocaran entre sí. _Divino._ Decidió que no quería solo frotarse contra él, así que unió a ambos penes y empezó a masajearlos juntos.

Snake gimió en su oído. Él también podía hacer unos sonidos muy exictantes, se pudo dar cuenta Dagger. Pero lo que él estaba haciendo iba en contra de los planes de Snake, que era hacer que Dagger sintiera tanto placer uqe necesitara expresar su placer mediante esos deliciosos jadeos y gemidos.

Agarró sus muñecas, con delicadeza pero firmeza y las llevó sobre sus cabeza; dos serpientes encargandose de sujetarle fuertemente.

-Snake…

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sus manos se retorcieron, tratando de liberarse en vano, su boca jadeando de la impresión. Snake siguió lamiendo su cuello, haciendo que se arqueara contra él. Lo sujetó por su espalda y lo alzó para besarle. Se sentía aún más expuesto, tan expuesto, tan deliciosamente a merced del otro, que no podía evitar gemir en el beso.

Snake volvió a su cuello, siguió bajando, recorriendo cuanta piel podía con sus labios. Mordisqueaba, lamía y chupaba cada zona que encontraba, encontrando ciertamente adictivos los pezones del hombre. Lamía uno mientras maseajeaba con sus dedos el otro. Quería seguir conociendo el cuerpo del otro, así que siguió bajando hasta su ombligo, el cual lamió sus alrededores con cariño. Mordisqueó la piel de su abdomen, antes de agarrar el miembro entre sus manos y empezar a masajearlo, con un movimiento de bombeo.

Dagger alzó sus caderas hacia arriba, gimiendo fuertemente. No podía evitar que se movieran de acuerdo a los movimientos del otro, necesitaba de ese toque. Necesitaba que Snake fuera más rápido, necesitaba que Snake dejáse de provocarle de esta manera. Necesitaba a Snake.

Snake alzó la mirada entre su estupor, la escena hacía que su entrepierna doliera de la excitación. Dagger estaba sonrojado hasta el pecho, con la cara contorsionada del placer. Sus serpientes estaban por todos lados, acariciándole, sus brazos seguía atados sobre su cabeza, dandole una actitud de sumusión encantadora, y su piel lucía incitante a la luz de las velas, cubierta de una fina capa de sudor. De las comisuras de sus labios caía un hilillo de saliva.

Snake mordió la parte interna de sus muslos con deseo, pequeños mordiscos por doquier, restregando su nariz de nuevo. Se incorporó, mirando intensamente a Dagger una vez más, admirando su trabajo. Abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, su respiración agitandose aun más al ver al chico abierto ante sí. Agarró el miembro del otro y metió la punta a su boca y empezó a lamerle con lentitud, de arriba abajo, como si fuera una paleta. Las caderas del lanzador de cuchillos no dejaban de moverse, así que colocó una de sus manos en su cadera para que se mantuviera quieto. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la base del pene del otro, y cuando masajearon la punta otra vez el joven lanzó un quejido lastimero y se corrió con fuerza sobre su propio pecho.

-Ahh… ahh… Snake… Snake…

Snake se irguió con rápidez, viendo el delicioso desastre que había ocasionado con el otro. Dagger luchaba contra las ataduras, por lo que Snake hizo que sus serpientes se retrayeran.

-Ven acá… ven…

Dager hundió sus manos en el cabello del otro y unió sus labios en un beso agradecido. Lo besó con con fuerza y deseo, queriendo demostrarle cuanto había disfrutado lo que había pasado.

-… ¿Quieres… quieres seguir? pregunta Emily.- dijo Snake tratando de normalizar su respiración. Su mano trataba de acariciar el pene del otro…

-No me… ahh… arde, un poco, es mucho, es mucho… Sí, sí quiero seguir solo… bésame un poco más, sí.

Se besaron un rato Snake jugueteaba con el semen de Dagger, esparciéndolo con sus manos, embadurnandose los dedos. Con cuidado los bajo hasta la entrada del otro, y luego de que Dagger gimiera en aprobación, ingresó un dedo para prepararle.

Después de un rato de besuqueos, risas y mordiscos, y unos cuantos dedos después, Dagger le susurró al oído cuanto le necesitaba, cuando necesitaba que lo metiera, que lo llenara con rapidez, llevando a Snake al límite, y alineando sus caderas lo penetró de una estocada.

Los ojos de Dagger se llenaron de lágrimas de la impresión. _Ahh, duele_. Sentía que lo habían partido en dos, el trasero le ardía, pero no le iba a hacer saber eso a Snake, quién parecía contener los gemidos, contener las ganas de empotrarlo contra la cama. Sus labios temblaban con anticipación, Dagger respiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse. Relajándose disfrutaría más, de eso estaba seguro. Trató de no apretar tan duro a Snake, quien gemía por las contracciones de su ano. Dagger era tan ajustado, no quería lastimarle, pero solo quería moverse.

_Más_. Dagger se movió contra él, moviéndo sus caderas circularmente. Snake gimió lastimeramente y se empujó contra él, empezando el vaiven.

Dagger hundió sus uñas en la espalda de Snake y él empujaba con más fuerza. Dagger de repente sintió como un un corrientazo corría por todo su cuerpo y gritó:

-¡Ahí!

Snake no apuntó a otro lugar. Lo volteó con rapidez, sujentandolo completamente hacia sí por su pecho, una mano en sus caderas. Otra vez las serpientes enredandonse en sus muñecas, y una de las pequeñas guindaba de erección. Se sentía amarrado, total y en la completa merced del otro hombre, el segundo orgasmo de la noche a la vuelta de la esquina.

Snake apresuró las estocadas, con desesperación, la cama moviéndose ritmicamente con ellos. Dos estocadas más, y a la tercera, un potente orgasmo lo alcanzó haciendo que gritará el nombre del otro joven. Al sentir a Snake vaciarse dentro de sí, Dagger también finalizó con un grito lastimero, el nombre del otro en sus labios.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, jadeando. A Dagger le dolía la garganta de tanto gemir, y las serpientes seguían tocando su cuerpo que estaba sensible, así que seguí soltando quejidos lastimeros, aunque después de un rato se dispersaron.

Se volteó con lentitud, para mirar a la cara al otro. Snake lo atrajó para sí con un abrazo, él también estaba sonrojado y jadeando. Dagger colocó sus brazos alrededor del chico, y su cabeza en su pecho, nuzzeling.

Necesitaban un baño, pero eso no importaba en estos momentos, estaban exhaustos. Algunas serpientes de Snake se largaron de allí, otras, como Emily, se enrollaron entre su amo y el chico. Poco a poco la inconciencia les fue tomando y se durmieron, plácidamente, en los brazos del otro.

Snake nunca se había sentido tan cálido en su vida.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/a: Uff, les debía el porno, gente. Así que acá está. ¿Les he dicho que estos dos me encantan, me fascinan completamente, incluso por separado? Bueno, juntos son una delicia. Ay, los adoro. Espero que les haya gustado. :)

Felicidades a PerlhaHale, supieras que esto no es parte "oficial" de esa colección (que planeo continuar pronto) pero lo puse por allí para ver quien lo agarraba. xD

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos, ;)


End file.
